Siren's song
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: Remus & Sirius are both siren's with the same mate. Guess who it is? He also has a little surprise for you. Enjoy! OC's here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any characters that seem familiar (Eragon, not the movie's person; I just like the name) so do me a favor, huh? DON'T SUE ME!! This is also _not_ a cross-over!

Short, I know, but give me a break here, this is my first response to a challenge (on another website, but I put all of my stories on both) so cut me some slack

Chapter 1

Remus and Sirius were just sitting around, talking and getting drunk until Sirius asked

"Hey, Moony?"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"You ever wonder who your mate is."

"Genius, it's you"

"Not the werewolf mate for you and not the incubus for me"

"Oh, you mean the other one"

"Yeah, I mean, you and I both know that, being half-siren, we have two mates"

"You ever think it's funny that you got _your_ siren blood from your mother, while _I_ got _my_ siren blood from my mother?"

"Only the fact that, while both our mothers were sirens, your mother was sweet and loving while mine was sour and hateful"

"Anyway, you want to find out who your second mate is? What? I'm not good enough anymore?" Remus joked as he put a pout on and looked downright sexy.

"You are my first mate and always will be, but, you know, it doesn't hurt to know"

"Yeah, you say that now and when you find out that it's someone like Snape for you and Moody for me, you'll be whistling another tune" Remus says as he gets up and heads to their lab where, among other things, they brew the special, no-one-can-know-about potions. This was a major one

"Do you have to say that? I think my stomach just turned" Sirius said as he looked pale and put one hand over his stomach and Remus laughed

"Now don't worry, if we don't like them, we never have to tell them" Remus said with a feral grin

"Remus, there are times when you are truly evil, you know that?"

"Yes, now the potion will take twenty minutes to make so just be patient" And, after they each added a drop of blood into their own vials of the stuff, they waited twenty minutes. After the final second for the twentieth minute passed, their potions glowed white. What they saw next, as the name would appear in smoky letters above the vial, almost made them faint

"If James and Lily were alive today, they'd kill us" They said as one for they both bore the same name

'Harry Potter'


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided that the OC's from the other stories shall be here as well, most of them will be teachers

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, pheonixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 2

Harry was just lounging on his bed when he felt his ears burn.

"Someone is either talking or thinking about me again. Big surprise (note the sarcasm). At least my head itself isn't hurting; that means it's not any of old moldy-voldy's followers" Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort last year in the Department of Mysteries, with the help of a _**HUGE **_power surge, he had discovered that he was psychic and he could hear other peoples thoughts and move things with his mind. Unfortunately, he couldn't control it so he heard _**everyone's**_ thoughts and, whenever he had a nightmare; objects would fly around the room, which led to Harry having his own room. Both here at Hogwarts and Grimauld place. Harry had also learned about his heritage after the power surge. He was the heir of six. He was the heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Merlin through his father and Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Le Fay through his mother (no wonder Lily had a problem with James at the beginning; two-thirds, each, of their ancestors had been rivals). He also, somehow, had demon and angel blood. 'Why does my blood have to be _so_ damn contradictory?' he always thought to himself. And, to top everything off, he was a shape shifter. 'Why does everything happen to me?'

"Harry, are you in?" Harry heard Hermione call through the door before she and Ron entered with Ginny close behind.

"In the bedroom" he called back while he sat up.

"So, how goes the training in everything?"Ron asked as he sat on the bed while the girls pulled up a couple of chairs.

"Well, Amber and Rex say my telepathy is coming along alright, just a little more practise and it will be like a light switch"

"A what?" the twins asked as they came in and sat down

"In the muggle world, they control their light and electricity through special switches. These switches can turn light on or off" Harry explained before Hermione went into a _long_ lecture

"Oh, weird" they both responded

"Eragon, Lestat and Armand say I have the basics of vampire magic down and Eragon says that I'm doing rather well with talking veela, goblin, Elvin, dragon and mere people although my Latin is still a little lacking. So they've decided to drop that for a little while"

"That's good, any language you prefer?" Hermione asked, even though she was jealous that he was learning _**far**_ more than she was, she was determined not to show it. After all, Eragon, or Louis, as he preferred to be called (Eragon just sounded to formal outside of class and with friends), said that after Harry knew all he knew, he would gladly take others who wanted to learn.

\Goblin comes easiest but pheonixum, Elvin and dragon are my favourites\ Harry responded in goblin with a smile on his face

"I have had many interesting talks with Fawkes because of that"

"Harry, when you are going to show off, kindly tell us before you do" Ginny said while trying to look stern but everyone could tell she thought the whole thing funny

"Al-" Harry started when he heard

--I hope she says yes, when I ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me--

--I can't believe Snape assigned that essay for two rolls of parchment on the properties of monks wood--

Harry then put his hands to his ears although he knew it was no good

"Ron, quickly, go and find either Amber or Rex; it looks like Harry is having trouble with his telepathy again" Hermione said as she and Ginny moved to gently hold him. But before Ron reached the door, Rex came in and quickly sat in front of Harry on the bed. He then put his fingers on Harry's temples

"It's alright Harry, come out of the tunnels" Rex said in his most calming voice while the others wondered what he meant when he said 'tunnels'

"Thanks" Harry said as the other voices went away and he saw the looks on the others faces

"Rex and Amber always refer to the brain and mind as a series of tunnels or roads, and to enter another person's mind is like going from home to the market or something" Harry explained and the others all nodded their acceptance

"Will you be alright, or do you want me to stay" Rex asked looking a little worried; ever since he and his brothers had come to Hogwarts, they had thought of Harry like a little brother

"I think I'll be alright" Harry said; he thought of Rex and the others as big brothers as well. Rex just smiled and left, while reinforcing the charm that would alert either Rex or Amber (or Christine as he called her) if something like that happened again

"So, you were saying?" Fred asked as they all settled down again

"Yeah, Talon, the prick, says I need to work on a couple of things a little more closely; mainly my eyes. No matter what color I make them, blue, brown, or yellow, they are still very expressive" Harry did not like Talon (or Daniel as he let those he liked called him) very much at all; he was a bit like Amber, but with Rex there, she kept her temper in check. Meanwhile, Talon, whose mate was Armand, was the only shape shifter that could really help him. Tonks was only a metamorphmagus, and shape shifters could also change their voices (well, some could, Talon couldn't), and become animals

"Tempest says that my occulmency is coming along nicely and today at 3:30 she is going to try and unlock my animagus form" Harry said then realized that it was 3:20

"Shit, sorry, I gotta go guys"

"Hope you have a cool animagus form" George said as the little thunderbolt moved like lightning to meet Tempest


	3. Chapter 3

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, pheonixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 3

"By the God's and my ancestor's I'm sorry I'm late Temp- err, Professor Cromwell" Harry said as he ran into Tempest's office. Her hair was brown which meant that she wasn't angry and that she was calm. Her hair turned blonde when she looked up and she had a warm smile on her face 'Okay, she's happy which means I don't have to call in the National Guard and the army for back-up' Harry thought to himself

"A) you're not late, it's 3:27" 'I really can move sometimes, considering she's practically on the other side of the castle from me' Harry thought before she continued

"And b) I've told you before, you _can _call me Tempest during these private lessons. Just not during class"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm ready to become an animagus"

"I'll bet you could hardly sleep with the knowledge that today you become an animagus"

"But, I thought it took a long time to become an animagus? It took my dad and Sirius practically three years to become animagus" Harry said as he looked puzzled and Tempest's smile got, if possible, even warmer

"Well, neither of them were as powerful as you and they are not the heir of Ravenclaw, who was a natural animagus so it will come easily for you"

"Oh, well, just tell me what you want me to do"

"Alright, now, since you never realized that you were an animagus before, I'm guessing there is a block so, before your animal can come out, we have to open the gate for it, or them because I am sensing different animals from you, at least a dozen I think"

"A DOZEN!?! Is that even possible?" Harry asked as his eyes reached the size of platters and his jaw hit the floor

"It has never happened before, but your power is too great to be restricted to one or two. And it would appear that anything is possible with you"

"Alright, start your tortures" Harry sighed thinking for the millionth time 'WHY DOES _**EVERYTHING**HAVE TO HAPPEN TO **ME**'_

"Alright, kindly sit on the mats and we'll get started" Harry sat down, wondering what was going to happen

"Now, go into the same trance like state you do for occulmency and I'll talk you through what you have to do" Harry then went into the trance and he found himself inside his mind, awaiting instructions

"Now, start looking for something that looks like a block or barrier" he heard her as though she were calling from Norway on a phone. He started looking around, but found no shield. He was about to say that maybe he wasn't a natural animagus when he saw a silver shield. Behind it were thirteen animals. He couldn't really make them out but he could see that some of them was as big as a horse and another looked as though it had more than one head.

"Alright, now it doesn't take power to remove the blockade, just aim; find the weak point and send Reducto at it" he heard Tempest say and he started looking. Thankfully, with the demon blood, he also got the assassin complex, although no one knew except his teachers (Lestat, Armand etc., not Snape or the like), Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore. It was just far too dangerous for anyone to really know seeing as how those with the complex were either sent to Azkaban or killed.

With the help of the complex, he was able to find the weak spot at the bottom of the shield. When he cast Reducto at it, the shield broke and what he saw made his jaw drop so far he thought he felt the heat coming off the Earth's core.

The animals were a black Great Dane with a white lightning bolt on its torso, a Black Panther with the same lightning bolt on its paw, a large anaconda, this time with a yellow bolt on his tale, a wolverine with a brown bolt under his tale, a silver wolf with pale, yellow wings and a red bolt on his stomach, a white tiger with silvery wings and the same red bolt on its stomach, a large, black Gryphon with a white bolt on his rear, a beautiful, white Pegasus with a black bolt on his hoof, a nightmare with a flaming mane and burning eyes with a white bolt the same place as the Pegasus, then there was a mustang whose main body was yellow but from his hooves to his knees were brown, along with his muzzle and he had a black mane and brown eyes like James, a large, black dragon with weird whit markings on him, including a lightning bolt over his left eye, a beautiful night phoenix with a bit of storm coloring and a red bolt on his tail feathers. The final one made Harry look like a cartoon character out of Bugs Bunny.

It was a chimera! The Lion's head had green eyes and looked fierce. The goat head was black and had calm eyes. Then there was the dragon head that changed colors and therefore had a large range of attacks (black head spat acid, white hail, green gas that could be lethal or just knock a person out, blue lightning and red spewed fire). The tail was, instead of the usual green mamba, was a red bellied black snake and he could tell that the venom was very deadly. It was then that he came out and saw Tempest staring at him with her hair completely white.

"I sensed power but I had no idea it was that potent!" she said as she came out of shock and her hair became purple with a bit of yellow

"You saw them?"

_"It would appear that your animals wished to make a grand debut with me. No matter, I shall inform the headmaster of what has made itself known and we will have you registered by tomorrow at the latest" She said as her smile that could melt ice re-appeared and she sent him back to his room. 'Good thing he killed Voldemort last year' Tempest thought, getting ready to tell the others about his development 'either Voldemort would stop at nothing to get him and lead him to his side or he would have died of fright from fright at the sight of the Nightmare, dragon, and the chimera!' she thought with a small mental laugh_


	4. Chapter 4

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, pheonixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 4

"So, Harry is your mate, Remus, as well as yours, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked as he sucked on a lemon drop after both males declined.

"Yes, but... we don't know if we should..." Remus tried to voice his feelings but it was rather hard

"Before I tell you what _I_ think you should do, I must ask you, why are you not sure if you should tell him?" Dumbledore asked while still sucking on the damn lemon drop

"Where to begin? First of all, he already has a lot on his plate, what with the telepathy, the extra magic and so and so forth. Secondly, what would Lily and James think?!? And thirdly, well..." Sirius babbled until he hit the third excuse

"You don't think Harry will love you?" Dumbledore said after he finally finished that infernal lemon drop. Neither of the males looked up.

"Ah, I see, well, I think you should tell him because he has a right to know"

"But, Albus, maybe the test was wrong, after all, we were drunk" Remus stated, even though, in truth, they had also been a bit happy that Harry was their mate; he was just so... so... perfect. He didn't mind that Remus was a werewolf, he hadn't cared that Sirius was in Azkaban but, when it did bother Sirius, Harry would do his best to cheer him up.

"Well-" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in?" Dumbledore said and was rather relieved to see Tempest

"Oh! I'm sorry headmaster, I didn't know-"

"It's quite alright my dear, what was it that you wanted? Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you, perhaps later. Albus, Harry has just unlocked his animagus forms and-" that was when Sirius interrupted her

"_Forms_? As in plural? As in, more than one?"

"That is what I mean, yes. More than one form and Albus, they were all magnificent!"

"My dear girl, what were they, and how many were there? Albus asked as he leaned fore ward, eager to hear this and he saw that Remus and Sirius were eager as well

"Well, I have a list here. Ah, here it is! Now we have one Great Dane, a black panther, a rather large anaconda, approximately 10-15 feet long, a wolverine, a flying wolf (silver with yellow wings), an albino tiger with wings, a gryphon, a Pegasus, a nightmare, a mustang (beautiful coat) with eyes like James, a rather large dragon, a gorgeous night phoenix with a bit of storm coloring and, hold onto your butts for this one, a chimera whose dragon head changed color and had a red-bellied black snake for a tail" Tempest finished and she could practically hear the men counting the forms in their heads until, as one they said

"HE HAS THIRTEEN ANIMAGUS FORMS?!?"

"Yes, and you don't have to shout, I am right here and _I_ was there in the first place"

"That, that is truly incredible" Albus said as the shock wore off

"Yes, I thought so. Also, I wanted to know if I could take Harry to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I wanted to get him registered as soon as possible to avoid any problems with the ministry"

"Of course, of course, just be sure to tell your siblings about it"

"Thank you, headmaster" Tempest then turned to leave the gentlemen, and Sirius, when she heard

"Oh and Tempest? As much I don't like the place, there is a very good shop in Knockturn Alley where he can find familiars and other things" he said with that damn twinkle in his eye

"Of course sir" she then left the room and when she reached the bottom of the staircase she said, out loud, but before we go there let us return to Dumbledore's office for a moment

"Well, if you two need any proof, I'll have Severus brew the potion and we shall do the test again"

"Thank you Albus" they both said together and left the headmaster's office by floo powder while wondering what he meant by 'other things'. Meanwhile, Tempest said

"How does he bloody do that!?!"


	5. Chapter 5

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, pheonixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 5

"I _still_ can't believe that Dumbledore said that this was okay!" Harry yelled as he got out of the tub and Tempest walked in (neither are very modest around each other so Harry does _not_ blush! I am tired of every one making out that he is! With everything he's seen and been through, would _you_ be modest?!)

"Yes well, my siblings weren't exactly thrilled but they agreed that you should get registered sooner rather than later. And don't forget to change your appearance; the last thing I want is to be swarmed by your admirers who want to get inside your pants"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well, make your hair fiery red like the Weasleys, but with a few coppery streaks, your eyes, cerulean-"

"Why cerulean?" Harry asked

"Because, aside from azure, cerulean is my favourite shade of blue. Also, make your hair to reach _just_ above your shoulders. Oh! And also make yourself a girl" Tempest said before she left the room

"WHAT!?!"

"Don't worry, I'll do your make-up and you can borrow some of my clothes!" she called through the door and Harry stood there for a moment before he looked into the mirror; he and Tempest were a like in a few ways, one the main ones was that they were both stubborn but she had a look that could make any one do _anything_ she wanted them to do. So Harry did as he was told, made his hair red, eyes blue, and turned into a girl; if truth be told he didn't mind being a girl, just having your lower regions ripped, having you penis come inside and growing breasts was a little bit on the painful side.

"You make a pretty girl; you know that?" Tempest said as Harry, or Rowan as she called himself now, came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Tempest then held up the outfit she had and Rowan's jaw dropped. It was a leather skirt, barely knee high, with a leather shirt that would only cover her breasts and leave her stomach exposed and, to top the whole outfit off, was a leather overcoat and knee high, black leather stiletto boots.

"You want me to wear _that_?!"

"Yes and don't argue"

"I thought you said we were going to the ministry and Diagon Alley?"

"We are, now hush up, put this on and let me do your make-up"

10 Minutes later

"My mother would have a heart attack if she ever saw me in this outfit"

"Whatever, let's go"

_After Rowan and Tempest got Harry Potter registered, he was still worn out from it all and couldn't fill out the forms himself , so he had his DADA teacher and one of his friends do it, they went into Diagon Alley and got many lustful looks from the me__n when__, to Harry's mild surprise, they went into Knockturn Alley_

"What are we doing here?" Rowan asked as Tempest quickly dragged Rowan through the streets and to a shop entitled 'Children of the night'

"I am going to be buying you a familiar, and then I am going to be buying you some clothes of your own. Then" she said with a smirk, "we are going to a tattoo parlour where they also do piercings" Harry gaped for a few minutes then Tempest pulled him into the shop and Harry felt six tugs in his stomach and he thought Tempest had somehow used a portkey when

"How many tugs did you feel?"

"Six, why"

"That's how the shop tells you where your familiars are and how many you have. Come on, let's go find them" They then headed off to the basement where Rowan had felt half of the pulls when he saw two of the pulls playing together. They were a manticore and a chimera cub (bet you weren't expecting the manticore, were you?) and they both looked about a month old

-HELLO YOUNG ONES- They both stopped playing when they heard him speak

-LOOK, CAIN, SOMEONE WHO SPEAKS! - The chimera cub stated as she bounced around, all three heads, as well as the snake tail, an Australian Copperhead, looked very excited. While the manticore, Cain as the chimera cub called him, looked at him cautiously.

-CALL DOWN, DANA!-

-I TAKE IT YOU'RE A LITTLE BIT OLDER THAN HER? - Rowan asked Cain while Dana stuck her tongues out at him and Cain nodded.

-WELL, YOU ARE TWO OF MY FAMILIARS SO; DO YOU MIND _NOT_ LOOKING LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME? –

-I WAS CERTAIN MY HUMAN WOULD BE A MAN-

-WELL, THIS IS JUST GLAMOR SO-

-VERY WELL THEN, COME ALONG DANA- Cain sighed as he came towards Rowan and Dana practically ran him over as she ran towards her

-WHAT IS YOUR NAME BY THE WAY- Dana asked she and Cain were picked up and handed to Tempest who had been amused by the whole situation

-HERE, IT'S ROWAN, WHEN I'M A MALE, IT'S HARRY-

-WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO-

/That hassss got to be one of the ssssstrangesssst humansssss I have ever met/ Rowan heard a snake hiss in the corner and she followed it and found a rather interesting creature. It was a Rinkhals or, as it was more commonly known, a spitting cobra

/Hello, what isss your name/

/A ssspeaker huh? Now that isss interesssting. My name issss Lazzzena/

/That isss a beautiful name. It would appear that you are one of me familiarsss. Would you like to join usss/

/Very well, you ssssshhhould know, though, if anyone threatenssss you, I will attack with my venom/

/But your venom can cause blindnesssss/ Rowan hissed back, she didn't want anything to happen to Lazena now that she belonged to her

/Then that will be too bad for them! You are mine now, and I am not about to let anything happen to you/ She had to admit, this was one stubborn cobra; stubborn, but loyal

/Very well, just don't hurt the otherssss, alright/

/Asssss you wisssshh, jussst don't let them interrupt my nap/

/I don't think that will be a problem; Cain will make sssure that Dana doesssn't disssrupt you/

/Good, let usss hope the otherssss ssshhhare hisss wisssdom/

"Let's go and find the others"

"Is it just me or are you drawing dangerous-" Tempest started but stopped suddenly when she saw a beautiful phoenix sitting on a perch and looking at them and Harry knew he had found his fourth familiar

\Hello, gorgeous one, what is your name and what kind of phoenix are you?\

\I have been called many things; some should not be repeated while there are young bloods around, but, if memory serves, my mother called me Riley\

\The name is Gaelic and means 'valiant', did your mother tell you that?\

\No, but I am happy that you know, now let us go find your other two familiars-\

\Hey, you didn't tell me-\

\I'm a morphing phoenix and I have the powers of all the other breeds combined; my breed was once common, until we were hunted and caged. I am the only one left\

\I'm sorry\

\It's alright, let's go find the others, I think you'll find one of them outback and, if it's who I think it is, you and he will get along famously\

\Why's that?\ Rowan asked as she, Tempest, Dana, Cain, Lazena and now Riley, headed out the back door and they saw huge, ferocious creatures from dragons to full grown elephants

\You'll see\

-INFERNAL HUMANS!!! LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE AT ONCE- Rowan heard a voice, a rather loud and angry voice at that, call and she followed it until

-WELL, WELL, WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A HERMAPHRODITE, PERHAPS? OR ARE YOU LIKE ME AND A SHAPE SHIFTER? - A large, black horse said as he showed that he was a shifter and turned into a rhino

-I AM AND IT WOULD APPEAR THAT YOU ARE MY FAMILIAR-

-IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ALREADY HAVE A FEW, BUT, IF IT WILL GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE, I'LL FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH-

-GOOD TO KNOW, NOW WILL YOU KINDLY TURN INTO SOMETHING A BIT ON THE SMALL- But before Rowan could finish Tornado, as she heard everyone call him, turned into a Black Labrador

"I think you will find your last familiar down there" Tempest said as she took the young ones back inside after they complained it was too loud out there. So Harry followed the pull until he saw a beautiful female panther and she said (think about Eartha Kitt's voice and you'll have it)

-NOW, DON'T TELL ME THAT I'M YOUR FAMILIAR AS WELL, I AM VERY OLD; OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR MOTHER-

-YOUR BEAUTIFUL-

-THANK YOU, BUT DON'T BE FOOLED, I MAY BE OLD, AND BEAUTIFUL, BUT I AM STILL DEADLY-

-SHE IS TOO, SHE CLAWED MANY WHO TRIED TO PET HER- Tornado said as he watched

-AS LONG AS-

-I AM PRACTICALLY YOUR MOTHER NOW, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME, LET'S JUST GO AND TALK ABOUT THE WHOLE THING LATER-

-WHAT IS YOUR NAME? - Rowan asked as they paid for the animals (except for Tornado and the panther, the shop keeper was just glad to be rid of them) and headed to get her the tattoo's, piercings and new clothes

-IT'S BAGHEERA, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME EARTHA OR JASMINE WHEN WE ARE SIMPLY TALKING-


	6. Chapter 6

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, pheonixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 6

"Well, since the mutts are still refusing-" Snape, while in Dumbledore's office after he redid the potion with the same results, drawled when Sirius interrupted

"There is no way that Harry can be our mate!"

"Black! Will you kindly shut up and listen?! There is one other way that is fool-proof"

"What is it?" Remus asked, curious to see if Harry was indeed their mate

"Every magical creature has its own way of finding their mate. For veela, they find theirs by scent, werewolves with the first person they mate with, vampires have a sort of sense that allows them to find their mate"

"That's all very well and good, but how do sirens find their mates?" Sirius asked

"If you'd stop interrupting, Black, I could have already told you that it has to do with your songs"

"What do you mean, Severus?" Dumbledore finally spoke up

"People are naturally drawn to a sirens song but, _they_ know when they've found their mate when _they_ are drawn to another person's voice so-"

"So, if we get Harry to sing, then we know if he's our mate?" Remus asked

"Pretty much"

"Very well, find a way to get Harry to sing and you'll know once and for all"

Later that night

"I can't wait to see Harry's new look!" Hermione said as Remus and Sirius sat down

"Hermione, do you really think he'd let anybody with a needle _near_ him?" Ron asked, actually hoping that Harry hadn't done anything; his mum would either have a heart attack or kill him for letting Harry go through with it

"Well, when Tempest says 'stay still or I'll give you detention with Filch, Snape and my sister', you kind of act like you've been stupefied" Harry stated as he came out, no shirt so they could see the tattoo's and his nipple piercing. As soon as they saw him, the majority of the room's occupant's jaws dropped and Remus and Sirius got painfully hard. For the piercings, Harry had his nipple pierced with a silver hoop and what looked like a silver tear drop hanging from it, his right eyebrow and, on his ear, a dragon's claw, holding an orb. He had also gotten two necklaces, one had a dragon's fang dangling from it, and another was round and had a pentagram on one side and a wolf howling at the moon on the other.

For the tattoo department, he had the Ying-Yang symbol on his left arm, a spitting cobra, to represent Lazena, wrapped around his right arm. On his front were his animagus forms. And, when he turned around, a tattoo of Tempest's own creation; there was, aligned and three rows, on the top row, the head of a wolf, that of an eagle and a killer whale's head. Then, on the second row, the heads of a fox, a bear, and a flacon. Then, on the third row, there was a wolverine, a racoon, and a caribous. And, wrapped around them to create a circle, was a black Pegasus and a white dragon.

"Harry, if my mum ever sees this, we're both dead" Ron said as, for once, he was the first one to come out of shock. Remus and Sirius were suddenly hoping that Harry _was_ their mate. They hadn't realized it before, because of the bagging clothing, but Harry was very well built and, the fact that he was wearing leather pants with boots to match, it was not helping their hard-on's.

"Maybe so, but maybe she will make it quick when we tell her it was Tempest's idea"

"Oh thank you. Oh well, she's not as bad as Amber"

"There is actually someone with a temper worse than my mother's?!" Ginny asked as she, and the male Weasley's, all looked shocked

"Yup, now, you wanted to do something Remus, Sirius?" Tempest asked as Harry put on a black, button up t-shirt that didn't really close because of Harry's build

"Yes, Remus and I were wondering if you'd all like to play a little game" Sirius stated, barely keeping his breath even as he looked at them all

"What kind of a game?" Fred asked with a smile, knowing that any game one of the Marauders wanted to play would be a good one

"This is a game we made in fourth year, we ask each other personal questions, and if we get them wrong, we take a shot of Firewhisky and sing a song that we know" Remus explained as Sirius got out a bottle and broke the seal

"We're in" Tempest said as she got some glasses and the others all got ready, which included thinking of songs that they knew

"First question goes to Ron; how do you tell Fred and George apart?"

"It's impossible to do so because they're exactly alike"

"Wrong, Ron, George has a scar on the back of his neck" Harry said then George showed said scar

"How'd you know that Harry?" Sirius quietly asked him as Ron took his shot and started to sing

"Well, you don't get to be a Rouge without noticing a few things" Harry said with a sly smile

"Hey Eragon, you want to with us?" Tempest asked her older brother and sent the rules to him telepathically

"Alright"

"Then this question is for you; what was the name of Tempest's very first dog?" Harry asked

"Barney the first, he was German Sheppard"

"True; I miss him" she said a little sadly and Harry gently squeezed her hand

"Alright Harry, your turn; who is Ginny's crush?"

"Um, Dean?" Harry responded but he knew it was wrong

"Nope, Daphne Greengrass; we've been dating for nearly a month"

"Kudos to Ginny for secrecy, down the hatch Harry and sing you canary. I also think you should sing two because, not only did you get the question wrong, you also got wrong sex" Tempest finished with a smile. 'At last!' Remus and Sirius both thought 'Now we'll see if Harry is indeed our mate'

"Alright, now no jokes, I know I sound like a broken piano

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**

**When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away**

**An enchanted moment, and it sees me through**

**It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

**And can you feel the love tonight **

**It is where we are **

**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**

**That we got this far**

**And can you feel the love tonight**

**How it's laid to rest**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**

**Believe the very best**

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn**

**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**

**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors**

**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

**And can you feel the love tonight**

**It is where we are**

**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**

**That we got this far**

**And can you feel the love tonight**

**How it's laid to rest**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**

**Believe the very best**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**

**Believe the very best**

**From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to be seen than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

**Some say eat or be eaten**

**Some say live and let live**

**But all are agreed as they join the stampede**

**You should never take more than you give**

**In the Circle of Life**

**It's the wheel of fortune**

**It's the leap of faith**

**It's the band of hope**

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle, the Circle of Life**

**Some of us fall by the wayside**

**And some of us soar to the stars**

**And some of us sail through our troubles**

**And some have to live with the scars**

**There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps the great and small on the endless round**

**In the Circle of Life**

**It's the wheel of fortune**

**It's the leap of faith**

**It's the band of hope**

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle, the Circle of Life**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle, the Circle of Life.**

The game continued for a while until they all said goodnight.

"Well, that's that" Remus said as he and Sirius got ready to floo home

"Yup" Sirius said as he stepped into the fire place and sat down next to Rmus

"Harry _is_ our mate"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you and Remus have finally accepted that Harry is your mate Sirius?" Dumbledore asked the men after they told him about how they got Harry to sing and it was like nothing they had ever heard before

"Yes, but there still is the question on just _how_ to tell _him_. Like, you just don't go up to someone like him and say 'Hi Harry, how've you been? Oh! By the way, before I forget, Remus and I, along with being a werewolf and an incubus, yes Harry I'm an incubus, are also both sirens and you're our mate'!"

"YOU'RE WHAT AND I'M WHICH?!?" The three men heard a voice that could only be Harry's as he came through the door, intent on asking the headmaster if he could skip his first class tomorrow because his telepathy was going haywire in the mornings now; Rex had said that it would be happening now and then now that he was starting to control it, it had happened to both him and Amber

"Harry! When did you get here and how much did you hear?" Remus asked, suddenly feeling very nervous

"Oh I got here right around when Sirius started his little mock speech and I heard the whole damn thing! How long have the three of you known?"

"Officially or non-officially?" Sirius asked

"Both"

"Officially, since last night when you sang. Unofficially, since Thursday night, we did the mate potion and your name came up for both of us, but we had to be sure so we had Snape brew another batch and it came up with the same results" Remus stated then realized that he shouldn't have mentioned Snape

"You re-tested _twice_ to see if I was your mate? I didn't think I was that bad mate material but if you had to be _so_ sure, then why bother? You obviously didn't want a little _kid_ as your mate!" Harry then ran off. He was hoping that they would stay shell shocked in Dumbledore's office; but fate seemed like to screw him over (as usual) for he heard them coming up behind them and calling to him

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted and his telepathy was starting to act up; small things were starting to blow up into pieces

"Harry, will you wait a minute?!" Sirius yells but Harry refuses to slow down. That's when he hears barking and he knows that Sirius has turned into Padfoot; he knows he has to transform but he needs to be faster than a dog. He then turns into his mustang form; by far faster than a mangy mutt. He loses them for a few minutes, his magic opened his door for him, and now he's packing his belongings; he can't stay here where people you care about don't want you when they find out you're their mate. His familiars didn't know what was happening but they knew their human was feeling bad so when Harry said they were going, they didn't protest; they helped him pack. When Harry was done, he got some floo powder and, just as Remus and Sirius got into the bedroom, said

"Diagon Alley!" When he arrived, he quickly de-activated his floo network. With Lazena, Bagheera and Tornado where everyone could see them, a few people became nervous but Harry didn't care; he needed to get some gold and leave before Remus and Sirius found him. He quickly left the store and headed for Gringotts

"Hello, can I help..." a goblin started but Harry cut him off

"I need to make an immediate withdrawal" Harry said urgently and the goblin complied; no questions asked

_5 minutes later_

"Here, wherever you are heading, this should help until you get a job and _this_ will allow you to access your money wherever you go" The goblin then gave him a satchel of gold and, what looked like, a muggle credit card

"Thank you" Harry was about to leave when he saw Remus and Sirius enter. The goblin saw how he tensed and, even though he recognized the two for who they were to the boy, he said

"This way Mr. Potter, you can use the fireplace in our supervisor's office"

"Thank you" Harry and his animals then left just as Remus and Sirius came in. They both silently cried for their lost mate who, while looking for love, got hurt hard all because he refused to listen to them


	8. Chapter 8

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 8

Harry never thought that he would be using Rex's home/castle in Ireland on Achill Island, before the whole mate mess, but now he was glad that Rex had given him permission to use it whenever he wished. Which reminded him that he would have to send a letter to him so he wouldn't worry; but that could wait, for now. Right now, all Harry wanted to do was sleep and maybe get something to eat

"Master Harry?" he heard a small voice say and was relieved when he saw Janie; the head house elf of Fang Castle. They had been introduced a couple of days after he met Rex, Armand and Lestat when Rex gave him permission to use his home

"Hello Janie, how have you been?"

"Janie has been well, Master Harry, but Janie must ask why Master Harry is here when school is happening and why he looks so sad"

"Something, just _horrible_ has happened Janie"

"Scoone?" Janie called one of her fellow house elves when she heard this

"Janie called Scoone?" Scoone asked when he 'popped' in

"Master Harry requires some hot chocolate; bring some right away"

"Be right back, Janie and Master Harry!" Scoone, always eager to serve, said as he 'popped' into the kitchen and returned a minute later with two cups of hot chocolate and a rather large container with some more

"Now, tell Janie _all_ about what ails you, Master Harry"

"Well, Janie, it would appear that it all started-" Harry then told the house elf all that had happened from Thursday, when Remus and Sirius did the original potion, to Friday, when he became a poly-magus, to yesterday when he got his familiars, tattoos and sang for Sirius and Remus, to what happened today. By the time he was done, he had drunken most of the hot chocolate and was crying like baby

"Don't worry, Master Harry; everything will be alright"

"But Janie, they're my _mates_ and they don't want me!"

"Well then, that is too bad for them! If they cannot see what a great mate Master Harry would be, then they do not deserve Master Harry!" Janie said, looking like she could kill those two for what they had done

"You can have new life here! You can change the way you look, take a new name and everything!"

"Your right, Janie; I can! I no longer have to be 'the boy who lived' or 'the man who conquered Voldemort'; I can be my own person!"

"You change your looks, and Janie will lead you to the town registry!" Janie said as she got ready to leave

"Thank you, Janie" Harry then set up a mirror and changed his looks; he grew his dirty blonde hair to his shoulders and changed his eyes to a cobalt blue. He also managed to give himself more defined cheekbones, make himself gain a few inches, and filled out his stomach more, but not too much. In the end, his own mother would never have recognized him. He also changed into his light blue jeans, black t-shirt, his sneakers and threw on his leather over coat

"Are you all ready, Master Harry?" he heard Janie call and called back

"Yes Janie"

"Then come here and Janie will take you to the town registry" She soon apparated him and herself to the town registry

"Yes, yes? What do we have here? A new resident? Who are you, do you have any relatives here and where are you staying?" A man in his early forties asked Harry

"My name is Caelan Andrew Aidan Blackthorn; I am here with my sister Sofia Caci Callan Blackthorn (that's so he can appear as a girl). We are cousins to the Fang family and we are staying, of course, at Fang Castle; they have given us permission to use it while they are gone"

"Do you mind if I ask why Sofia is not here?"

"I am afraid we used a portkey to get here and it wore her out so I came here with my house elf"

"Ah, very well then, tell me two things, one, Are you going to be staying a while?"

"Yes, for quite a long time; my sister just lost her boyfriend in a horrible accident and I am afraid she is nursing a broken heart"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my condolences to your sister. The second question is, do you have any special skills? I ask because my brother, he runs a magical menagerie and has been looking for someone to help him. You look like you could hold your own against some of his more vicious creatures"

"Thank you, but I can't use magic-" that was when Harry realized he was saying too much when

"Oh, out of school while looking after your sister eh? Don't worry, I've got the form that will emancipate you" the man then held out a form but Harry was a little weary about signing it

"If the name you gave me is to protect you and your sister, then use your real name but don't worry; when anyone looking for you sees it, they will see the name you gave me" the man said with a warm smile that reminded him of Eragon. Harry then signed the forms

"Excellent! Now, go home, tell your sister the good news, and report to 38 detah street tomorrow at 9 am for your first day of work. Oh, and don't worry; my brother isn't all that much of a slave driver. Just don't dawdle and he will be kind and patient with you"

"Thank you sir"

"Seeing as how we may be seeing more of each other, you may call me Maurice. Now be off with you!" Harry then left the registry office with Janie and a smile on his face. That was when he heard

-I'm starving, there's got to be _something_ around here to eat-

-Hello?-

-Who are you? Do you have anything to eat? My friend and I are hungry- Harry then saw what he knew to morphing dogs; they were a bit like Riley, only they could become any kind of canine. He also saw that they were barely more than skin and bones; his heart went out to them

-How about you come home with me?-

-Will you feed us? - The female one asked

-Of course- Harry responded. That was when he heard hissing

/I don't ssssuppossse you'd be willing to take in a dirty old sssnake, would you/ A rather beautiful and long snake came into his line of vision

/Come on/ Harry then held his hand out for the snake to wrap around. When the snake was fully wrapped around his person, he picked up the puppies and, with Janie close behind him, he disapparated to Fang castle. Janie immediately called for food for the newest guests. Needless to say they all dug into their food heartily. That was when Harry's familiars came in

-_Who_ are they? - Cain asked as he looked at them

-Well, Cain, they are new members of the family. I found them wondering around, looking for food and brought them here- Harry said as he looked at the newest members, who were now stuffed

-And you didn't think to tell us before hand? –

-Oh Cain, don't be so rude! – Dana said as she looked at the new members of the family

/Jussst asss long asss they don't disturb my napsss/ Lazena said as she slithered near the other snake

/What isss you name and what isss your breed/

/My name isss Connor. Asss for my breed, my mother wasss half Aussstralian Copperhead and half Green Anaconda. My father wasss half King Cobra and half Indian Cobra/

/Asss long asss you mean no harm to Harry, you may ssstay/ Lazena then shot her tongue out at him and he took it as a sign of greeting

/Thank you/

-What are your names, young ones? – Bagheera asked the canines who looked at her with evident fear at being addressed by a panther

-My name is Nora and this my friend, Ryan- the female canine said

-Welcome to the family-


	9. Chapter 9

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)

/Parseltounge/

Telepathy

Chapter 9

"Headmaster, this is just _horrible_! Harry is out there thinking that we don't want him for a mate!" Remus said as he paced at Grimauld place where an emergency meeting was being held, which consisted of The Order of the Phoenix, Harry's closest friends, anyone who might have an idea of where Harry might have gone

"Well, if you did, then why did you re-test twice?" Hermione asked as she tried to bite back tears

"Hermione, he is James' son! Not to mention the fact that he is, roughly, twenty years our junior!" Sirius said

"So because he was your best friend's son, you rejected him?" Ron said, now getting mad

"NO! What we are _trying_ to say is that we wanted to be sure because of those reasons when, in truth, we were _hoping_that Harry was our mate!" Remus said and the wolf was starting to come through

"Remus, this is not getting us anywhere. Now, does anybody have _any_ idea where Harry could have gone?" Dumbledore asked everyone, the twinkle gone from his eyes

"Well, we told him that, should he ever need a break, he could use one of _our_ homes" Tempest said while she stroked her chin. That was when Rex and Amber realized where Harry was but, being Slytherins, they didn't show any realization; if Harry wanted some time to cool off, then they wouldn't interfere. And besides, he was family; you don't sell out family

"Well, that narrow's it down; seeing as how you've only got about five homes in each country!" Snape said with a sneer

"Watch it Snape or you'll see a very angry vampire"! Lestat said as his eyes became icy blue and his canines lengthened to show his vampire side was coming through, but really, _nobody_ mocked Tempest or any other member of his Louis' family

"Is there anyone in particular he might go to?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle slowly starting to return at the thought of finding his surrogate grandson. This was when Rex answered

"Well, he told us that he always wanted to visit places like Paris, Rome, Venice, and Florence for their art; he has quite the eye for art. But, then again, he might have gone to somewhere in Africa or Australia, he always did like wild animals"

"Please tell me that Snape wasn't telling the truth when he said that you had five homes in each country" Sirius pleaded

"I am sorry Sirius but we _do_ have five homes in each country and they are none too close to each other either" Eragon said. When Rex had left out Ireland, mainly Achill Island, well, he wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing; he knew that must be where Harry was, seeing as how the castle reminded Harry of Hogwarts, only more gothic. Harry also liked watching the ocean and swimming and Fang Castle was close to the ocean; it was beautiful to watch the sunset on the waters the way it did and, with mountains facing to the east, you could also get a beautiful sunrise if you woke up before it. Not to mention there was a small wizarding community near Fang Castle and there were many wards, including the Fidelius Charm, with Armand, being a _very_ loyal Hufflepuff, as secret keeper, on it to protect it; Harry would be even safer, and more free, there than at Hogwarts

"Well, we will simply have to check those places and see if he is there. I would like a full list of your homes, in case he isn't in any of those places as well" Dumbledore said was getting ready to tell the members just where they would be searching to bring Harry home

_Meanwhile__on Achill Island_

"So you're the boy Maurice was talking about, eh?" a man asked as Harry stepped into the menagerie

"Yes, sir. My name is Caelan Blackthorn"

"I hope you turn out to be better than my last hired hand that was sent by my brother, who wouldn't know a strong person it he came up and bit him on the ass! Oh well, if you don't work out, my wife could use a helping hand in her wand shop"

"I am sure that I won't fail you and if I don't fail you, could my sister have that job?" Harry asked

"Yes, but it would mainly be my wife calling her when she was needed; my wife could scare the shit out of old Lord Baldy-mort" Harry couldn't hold in his laughter at that; he never thought he'd meet wizards who were not only not afraid of saying Voldemort, but also make fun of it

"Well now, let's get to work" Harry spent the rest of the morning sweeping the floors, cleaning the cages and, when a shipment of rabid dogs came, putting each of them into a cage

"Blackthorn?" His boss, Jacob, called to him

"Yes sir?"

"My other hand is coming in so I won't need you for the rest of the day, good work and send your sister to my wife in an hour! And tell her to come armed, my wife is a little paranoid and she could teach that girl a trick or two that not even the Barking mad Lord knew!" Harry then left the menagerie and apparated back to Fang Castle

"Janie?"

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Could you quickly-" but Harry never finished for, a second later, a large bowl of soup with some cookies and crackers on the side was laid out for him

"Thanks, and could you lay out one of my more feminine outfits for me? _Sofia_ has a job interview in one hour" Harry asked as he ate his soup. Janie then went and got a dark top and slacks to match and laid them out for her master next to him on the couch

_Half an hour later_

Harry, now turned Sofia, was looking into the mirror, wandering just how similar Sofia should be to Caelan. He decided to make his hair red with some of the more blonde streaks from Caelan and turned his eyes back to cobalt blue with a hint of deep green. He decided to keep the height from Caelan, only make his body feminine. He wore the same sneakers as he had to the registry and then apparated to the wand shop

"Hello?"

"Reducto!" He heard a female voice call and quickly sent

"Protego!"

"Ah, you must be the sister of the boy who works for my husband. He told me you'd be here in an hour, you're ten minutes and twelve seconds early" the woman said as she looked at her pocket watch

"Oh well, come along and don't dawdle. I want all of these wands sorted by cores and alphabetically and numerically by the time I get back"

"Yes A- I mean ma'am" Sofia said, quickly correcting her mistake of almost calling the woman 'Aunt Petunia'. The woman then left

_10 minutes later_

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me find my wand? I am about to be starting school and I need one" a young girl asked

"Sure, you mind telling me a bit about yourself?" The girl then started talking about herself. After about five minutes, Sofia was certain she knew which core was hers. She went over to the Dragon heartstring section and pulled out one that was made of willow and around 11 inches

"Try this" Sofia then handed her the wand and she could feel that the wand had indeed chosen her

"Thank you!" the girl said, paid for the wand and left the shop

"You must have a gift to give her the right wand on the first try" Sofia jumped in the air when she heard her second employer come up behind her

"I'm sorry, I never finished the sorting and I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Oh, stop worrying girl. I just wanted to see how observant you were and, if truth be told, _that_ little girl is one of my best friend's granddaughters and I told her to send her daughter when I knew I would be out; I wanted to see just how you would handle it"

"Oh, well-"

"Go home now, you can finish that tomorrow. Today I only wanted to see if you were worthy to study the arts of the wand"

"Thank you ma'am"

"Call me Jacana"

"Alright, Jacana" Sofia then left the shop and headed home. As Harry lay in his bed later that night, reading a book from the library that could put Hogwarts to shame, he couldn't help but think that his new life would be interesting


	10. Chapter 10

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 10

_A month after Harry left Hogwarts_

"Caelan, I _wish_ you'd stop seeing that boy you're with, he has a rather violent history. Just ask some of the girls around here" Jacob said to his hired hand that had become like a son to him in just under a month. They were arguing on Jacob's _favourite_ (notice the sarcasm) subject: Lako, Harry's boyfriend

"He has never hit me-" Harry started when his employer interrupted him

"Because it is still early, once he believes that you've seen enough of his good side, all it takes is _one_ solitary remark, and" he then clapped his hands together to show what he meant

"Please, Caelan, _please_ break up with him; I'd hate to see you come in one day with a broken jaw or a black eye"

"I am sure I'll be fine Jacob"

"The minute he gets ready to hit you, I want you to break up with him. If you don't and I see you with a bruise that I can't recall you receiving here, I will call in the authorities or worse, my wife" Jacob then dismissed him when Juke, the other hand, came in

"Goodbye, Jacob"

"Goodbye, Caelan" Harry then went home and had lunch. He then turned into the guise of Sofia. He had to admit; it was getting easier and easier to turn into a girl, seeing as how everyday for a month, except weekends, he had to do it. He then apparated to the wand shop

"Conjunctivitis!" Sofia, who had been learning wandless magic with Jacana, sent up a silent shield

"Good to see you've been practicing my dear girl!" Jacana said as she came out of the shadows

"Like I have a choice? You either disarm me or try to kill me as soon as I enter the shop" Sofia says with a mock glare

"The remaining death eaters may almost be all rounded up but that is no excuse to get lazy and what not"

"You remind me of an old friend that was as mad as a hatter. He would always scream about 'Constant vigilance!' If truth be told, he was starting to make everybody _else_ go mad"

"You should take an example of him, being paranoid is what kept most folk alive during the war"

"It didn't help werewolves and vampires and such"

"There are times when I think you should start something like 'The Dark Creatures Defence league' or something; the way you defend them. Also, Jacob tells me that Caelan _still_ hasn't broken up with Lako; that boy is _dangerous_" 'Can't I go to either of my jobs without people bringing up Lako?' Harry thought

"Jacana, Lako is perfectly civil to Caelan so stop worrying"

"Well, the minute that boy lays a hand on Caelan; I will make him cry for his mother"

"I'm sure you could"

_Meanwhile, at __Grimauld Place_

"I can't believe it, Remy, over a month and no sign of Harry" Sirius whined as he looked at his other mate. The sirens were getting restless from this whole mess and the only thing that would settle them was their beautiful, bull-headed, perfect, true blue Gryffindor mate, Harry. If _only_ they had been able to talk with him, Harry wouldn't be god knows where; he would be with them, in their lives and their bed and they would show him the love he never had

"There are a lot more places to check Siri, we'll find him" Remus tries to reassure his mate but he's doubtful that it will work, seeing as how _he's_ depressed that they haven't found him yet. That's when he remembers something that Harry once said

_Flashback_

Remus and Harry were down by the lake and it was nearing sunset so they headed towards the mountain area to watch them

"You want to know something, Remus?" Harry asks as they watch the sunset

"What's that Harry?" Remus asks, not looking away

"When I get my own house, I'm going to get one where, when the sun rises, it rises where there are mountains or a forest; that way it looks like it's getting out of bed, like most people do. And, to make it perfect? The other side near a body of water, that way it looks like it's going in for a swim" Remus chuckled at this and, just as the sun finished setting, they went back to Hogwarts

_End of flashback_

"Sirius, I think I may have a way of narrowing down the search, but, we'll have to talk to Tempest or Talon. Most likely Talon"

"Why Talon?" Sirius asked both excited and confused

"I think the Fangs and the other Cromwell's are hiding something from us so Talon would be the best choice because a) _he's_ dating a Fang, b) he isn't as loyal to Harry as the others are and c) I think if he could do anything to stop us from moping about, he'd do it"

"So what are we waiting for? Fire-call Talon and put your idea into operations!" Sirius said as he got the floo powder and handed it to Remus

"Yeah? What do you want?" Talon asked as he came through the floo network

"Do you know of any homes of the Fang's that has the east facing mountains or a forest and the west facing some sort of body of water?" Remus asked

"Starting to catch on, eh? About time. Unfortunately for _you_, that doesn't narrow it down much; there are still _plenty_ of homes and countries to check; he could be somewhere in Czechoslovakia for all you know" Talon finished with a smirk (just because he's a loyal Hufflepuff, doesn't mean that he isn't also a sneaky Slytherin)

"Alright, then help us narrow it down; tell us where he is" Sirius said

"Why? If the kid wants to stay in limbo; let him"

"I thought you weren't all that loyal to Harry" Remus said while his eyes narrowed

"I'm not being loyal to _him_; I'm being loyal to Armand. He knows where the squirt is and he told me and I don't want to break his trust" Talon started shifting in his chair because he wasn't used to talking about how _deeply_ he loved Armand

"Daniel, please, if Armand was missing, wouldn't you do _everything_ in your power to find him?" Remus asked, looking like he was truly getting ready to beg

"Yeah, but he's my mate"

"Harry is _our_ mate. Please, we _just_ want to bring him home and tell him that this whole thing has been a misunderstanding" Sirius pleaded and, as Daniel looked in their eyes, he was reminded of when Amber and Rex had had a fight but, when they got together again, they dropped their Slytherin masks and actually cried; they had been _so_ worried about each other. 'Whichever deity that can hear me, _please_ let me be doing the _right_ thing'

"He's in Ireland, on Achill Island. Here-" Daniel then handed them what looked like a letter

"He's been working on his shape shifting abilities so he is both a girl and a boy to the people there. You won't find scrawny Harry James Potter there; you _will_ find, however, dirty-blonds haired, cobalt blue eyed Caelan Andrew Aidan Blackthorn and Red haired with gold highlights and cobalt blue with a hint of deep green eyed Sofia Caci Callan Blackthorn there. That's a portkey; just say Fang Castle, Ireland, Achill Island and you'll be there"

"Why Achill Island?" Sirius asked as they got ready to go

"It's a nick name we have for him; Achilles, after the Greek hero who fought in the Trojan War. Now bring the kid home; it's been boring without him around to argue with"

"Thank you Daniel. We'll never be able to repay you" Remus then activated the portkey

"Well, this place looks _exactly_ like the sort of place Harry would come to" Sirius said after they landed

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we may find Caelan or Sofia Blackthorn?" Remus asked a passer-by

"Well, Caelan should be done work at the menagerie so he would be at Fang Castle. And Sofia should be at the wand shop; seeing as how she works there. Are you friends of them?"

"Yes, quite good friends actually" Sirius said and Remus could see the humour in them

"Then maybe _you_ two can talk Caelan into braking up with Lako; that man is abusive and I would hate to see anything happen to that boy; he gave my daughter her first pet. _She_ too dated Lako and she was badly beaten because she _spoke_ _out of turn_"

"Don't worry, we'll talk to Caelan" the man then went on his way. They travelled to the wand shop where, all of a sudden

"LAKO! GET OUT OF MY SHOP THIS INSTANT!" Remus and Sirius then ran into the shop where they saw a brute of a man holding who they believed to be Sofia by the wrist

"Just grant me access to the castle!"

"I said no! Caelan wasn't feeling good so-"

"That's why I'm going; to make him feel _good_"

"My brother had told you a hundred times that he isn't ready for sex! Now get out of- AHH!" Lako then smacked her

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR MATE!" Remus and Sirius both shouted then, with their combined magic, they threw him clear across the room

"Take Sofia back to the castle! I'll take care of that oaf!" the woman, who looked about ready to kill, told them

"Come on Harry" Sirius then lifted Harry, who was still in shock from the whole thing, up and they all apparated to Fang Castle

Conjunctivitis: Curse Conjunctivitis is an illness of the eyes that makes eyelids crust together. Attacks the eyes of the victim.


	11. Chapter 11

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 11

_At Fang Castle_

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked the moment they were inside the castle. His and Sirius' anger was starting to rise up again at the sight of the bruise that was forming on his cheek

"I'm alright, I just seem to be having a little trouble with some things" Harry said as he gently rubbed his cheek

"You're lying about that and just _what_ are you having trouble with?" Sirius said as he gently laid Harry down on the leather sofa

"Well, for some odd reason, when Lako struck me, my member came out and, well, as you can see my breasts haven't retracted and I still have _that _area down there" Harry finished with a blush (A/N: I know I said in chapter 5 that he isn't modest, but let's see _you_ try and tell your godfather and old professor, who turn out to also be your mates, that you have breasts, a dick and a pussy and not blush!)

"Hmm, we'll have to talk to Talon and see if he or Eragon can do anything when we get back" Remus said as he looked his younger mate over

"Back? I'm not going back; I have a life here that is all my own, no one telling me what to do, no one expects anything of me here. I can just be Caelan or Sofia; I don't have to be The-boy-who-is-more-difficult-to-kill-than-a-cockroach-with-an-invulnerability-charm-on-it or The-man-who-only-managed-to-kill-Voldemort-because-of-blind-luck-when-he-had-no-idea-what-he-was-doing!" Harry finished with a huff

"But, Harry, you can't be just _Harry_ here either; you _have_ to be Caelan or Sofia because, if you weren't, then everyone here would know" Sirius stated as he gently took Harry's hand in his own

"And, don't you miss Hogwarts? Your friends? I know they miss _you_" Remus said as he took the other hand

"I _do_ miss them, but you two are the ones-" Harry was starting to cry

"Harry, Harry, you never gave us a chance to explain; we _wanted_ you to be our mate" Remus said as he started gently stroking and soothing the cheek that had a bruise on it and wiping his tears away even though his own threatened to fall

"But, then why did you-" Harry said as he looked shocked

"Because we _had_ to be certain for _you_; we didn't know how you would react or if you even liked us that way. Hell, we didn't even know if you were gay!" Sirius said as he stroked the other cheek and his own tears started falling

"Technically, I'm bisexual but I seem to prefer men. The way I found _that_ out was because of my crush on you t-" that was when Harry closed his mouth

"Harry?! You had a _crush_ on us? How long have you had it? Why did you never tell us?" Remus asked as he and Sirius looked shocked

"My crush for _you_, Remus, started back in third year; I felt so comfortable around you but I didn't understand what it truly was until you gave me anti-dementor lessons; when you were caught in the light of my patronus, you looked incredible. For _you_, Sirius, when I realized you were innocent, that was when the same feeling occurred. I never told you because, well..." Harry finished while looking down and that was when it all clicked for Sirius

"You were afraid that _we'd_ reject _you_!" Sirius barked out as he started laughing

"I also didn't know you two were gay or even what you're feelings on homosexuality were; if you recall, I was raised by muggles that thought homosexuals would all burn in hell" Harry said and again ducked his head. Remus and Sirius then both adopted warm smiles and Remus put two fingers under Harry's chin and lifted him to face him

"Hey, I know that certain muggles think that way, but here, everyone is far more understanding of that sort of thing" And Harry believed him

_Ako may hindi tamaan ka kapuwa, akin ibigin _(1) Harry said through a watery smile

_Tayo may hindi tamaan ka gaya balon, atin kabataan mangingibig _(2) Remus and Sirius said with equally watery smiles. That was when Remus lent in and gave Harry a chaste kiss. He then pulled away and Sirius took over

"Wow"

"Ready to go home? Or do you wanna have a little fun first?" Sirius asked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively

"Sirius! We are on the Fang's couch!"

"So? You don't think that they've done it here?" Remus asked, who was also starting to get hard

"Probably; the way they go at it I wouldn't be surprised" Harry said with a chuckle

-Harry? What's going on? - Ryan asked as he came in with Nora and Conner

-These are my mates- Harry said, looking a little proud

-These are your _mates_? –

-Yup-

-WHOOPI! OUR MASTER HAS FINALLY FOUND HIS MATES! - The animals all proceeded to jump for joy while the humans laughed

-Technically, they found _me_- Harry told them through his laughter

/And we sssoon will be going home/ Harry hissed to his snakes

/That'sss good/ Lazena hissed back and Conner nodded his head in agreement

/It cccertainly isss/ this shocked both the snakes and Harry; Sirius just spoke parseltongue!

"Did you just-" Harry was about to ask when

\Yes he did\ this time Remus spoke Elvin; how did they learn to speak those tongues?

"What the...? How are you...? When did you...?" Harry found he couldn't complete a single sentence while his mates smiled at him

"Well, with you gone, Eragon decided to teach a few people different tongues; I chose Elvin and Sirius chose parseltongue"

"Why?"

"Because Hermione told me that Elvin was one of your favourite languages and Sirius thought it would be cute to learn your second language" Remus said and he got even harder when Harry blushed

"So, are you ready to go home?" Sirius asked his previously lost but now found mate

"I just need to see Jacob and Jacana first so as to tell them that I quit"

"Jacana? The woman at the wand shop? She was scary" Remus said with a shudder and Harry chuckled while silently agreeing

"And is Jacob the one who owns the menagerie that you worked at while you were Caelan?" Sirius asked

"How'd you know about that?" Harry asked while he looked confused

"When we got here, in order to find Caelan and/or Sofia, Remy here asked someone where to find them. The guy, whose daughter got her first pet from you, said that, while Sofia worked at the wand shop in the afternoons, Caelan worked at the menagerie during the mornings" Sirius responded

"Ah yes, I remember her; a rather impressively large chameleon and I gave her younger brother his first wand; maple, 11 ¼ inches with a core of dragon heartstring and made of maple" Harry recited and his mates looked at him like he was nuts

"_Anyway_, how about we pack up your things and you go and tell your bosses the unhappy news?" Remus said with a rather happy smile at the knowledge of the fact that Harry would soon be home

"Alright. It really _will_ be unhappy news; they had come to think of Caelan and Sofia as their own children" Harry said and then disapparated while his mates went to pack his stuff

(1) Ako may hindi tamaan ka kapuwa, akin ibigin means I have missed you both, my loved ones in Filipino

(2) Tayo may hindi tamaan ka gaya balon, atin kabataan mangingibig means We have missed you as well, our young lover in Filipino


	12. Chapter 12

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)

/Parseltounge/

Telepathy

Chapter 12

Harry was walking along the street when he had the good fortune to run into both Jacob and Jacana

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?"

"Caelan?" Jacob asked

"Sofia?" Jacana asked and Harry nodded then proceeded to tell them the whole story

"So, you are Harry Potter, you came here when you thought your mates didn't want you, and you're now stuck as a hermaphrodite. Is that correct?" Jacob asked as Harry paced and nodded

"Well, I've heard stranger. At least they're better than Lako from what I saw" Jacana said and Harry gave a dreamy smile

"So, I suppose this is goodbye then?" Harry nodded sadly this time

"Well, that is depressing, but I suppose that if it's what you want, we shall support you; you know you've become a bit of a son slash daughter to us in the last month" Jacob said

"Don't forget to visit us sometime" Jacana said as she hugged Harry and Jacob gave a firm handshake

10 minutes later finds Harry walking back to the castle when someone grabs him and pins him up against a wall

"Hey! What the-"

"So, _Caelan_, not only are you the great Harry Potter, but you also have the ability to become a hermaphrodite" Lako whispered as he manhandled Harry's breasts

"Well, there is only one thing to do; I'll have to take your virginity so those mutts don't want used goods and then you'll have no choice but to come back to me" Lako then started to unzips Harry's pants when a quartet of large dogs comes barrelling down the alley and knock Lako down then angry hissing can be heard

"HARRY!" Harry then wept from relief at the sound of his mates voices. Sirius then moved in front of Harry and shielded him with his body as Remus stood with his wand pointing at Lako. Or rather, pointing at what he could see of Lako, seeing as how the dogs were all on top of him and the snakes were all poised to strike.

Harry had to admit, he had never seen Remus or Sirius look like this; they were both sporting wings and their eyes were black, they had claws that could rip someone limb from limb, and their teeth looked like razor blades as they growled. He didn't know a lot about sirens (he hadn't want to know because he had thought that his mates didn't want him), but, if this was what they looked like when they were pissed, Harry was going to make sure that he didn't get on their bad sides

"How _dare_ you touch our mate?!" Remus asked but it wasn't his normal voice, which sounded like honey; this one was gravely, like he had a bunch of stones stuck in his throat

"By the rights of the siren, we are allowed to kill you" Sirius said and his voice was low and cold

"But Sirius-" Harry tried to reason, not wanting Sirius and Remus to have Lako's blood on their hands. Especially when it had all been his fault; he had run away and had taken Lako as his boyfriend. Sirius then looked Harry in the eye and, what seemed to be a mental lullaby passed through Harry's mind and Harry fell unconscious in Sirius' arms who just held him before setting him down on the ground with his cloak over him. Sirius and Remus then enacted their rights as sirens and killed the one who had struck their mate. When it was over, Remus and Sirius changed back to the way they normally looked. When Remus turned and saw Harry on the ground, he quickly picked him up and cradled him (Harry) to him (Remus). They had already shrunk the luggage and had it in their pockets and made sure everything was in order at Fang Castle so, they apparated off of Achill Island and back to Grimauld place

A/N: There is a poll on my profile that has to do with 'Dangers at Sea' which asks who the woman that Snape took be. Your choices are Hermione, Ginny, Luna or Minerva. I am not really expecting many to vote for Luna or Ginny but, hey, if you want them, then I will work something out


	13. Chapter 13

I know that my descriptions of Remus and Sirius in the last chapter made them sound a bit like Dark Veela but give me a break; I have no flipping' idea what a siren looks like when you try to fuck their mate! By the way, if you people want the final chapter of 'How'd I get into this?' do me a favour, huh? Review! No reviews, no final chapter for a month!

By the way, to DramoSkye, if it sounds unlikely then stop reading it! And, if it sounds_ so_ unlikely, then how is it that others can get away with Severus being Harry's father, time travel, and all that jazz? It's because, for most of them, it's AU, which means, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!! Sorry to shout, but it ticks me off that people say that about my stories and yet others can do stuff like it to _their_ stories

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 13

When Harry came to, he was surprised that there were two warm bodies on either side of him. He was trying to remember just what had happened the day before but, for some reason, he couldn't seem to remember. That was when something in him told him not to worry about it, snuggle into the two warm bodies and go back to sleep. He did just that and, when he snuggled into the body on his right, the body on his left threw their arm over him and held him tight

When Harry awoke again, the arm that had come from the being on his left was gone. It was then that Harry realized something; he was not in Fang Castle

"Where am I?" Harry then fell off of whoever he was lying on and hit his head on the night stand before he fully fell to the floor with a rather loud 'oomph!' which effectively awoke Remus

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus then helped Harry back up into the bed

"With the exception of the fact that a rhino danced on my head? Sure" Harry replied as he held his head. The Siren in Remus then told him to make his mate feel better so he started massaging Harry's temples

"That feels nice, Remy" Harry said with a sigh

"Whenever my mother got migraines, I would do this and she'd feel better" Remus explained

"I'm not surprised; anything that feels this good has work well with a migraine"

"You know what else would feel good?" When Harry shakes his head, Remus kisses him. At first, Harry was surprised, then Remus kittenishly licked at Harry's lips; coaxing him to respond. Harry moaned and Remus' tongue went exploring in that moist cave and, when Harry's tongue met his, he moaned and their tongues started dancing. When Remus went for the zipper on Harry's shirt, however, Harry broke off

"What's wrong?" Remus asked before he started kissing Harry's neck

"I, it's just that you mur-"

"Hush!" Remus said a little harshly and Harry found himself obeying. What was happening to him?

"Your inner siren is what's making you act so obedient; because we've been separated, it just feels responsible" this made Harry angry. He got up, cast a quick wandless spell for clothes and glared at Remus

"So what? I'm your little dog just because some animal in my blood blames itself for something that was practically _your_ fault?"

"_You_ were the one who left before we could explain!" Remus was truly starting to lose his temper as he got up as well

"_YOU_ WERE THE ONE WHO RETESTED _TWICE_!!"

"AND WE EXPLAINED THAT!" The fight continued and Sirius came in, intending to stop the fight once and for all, just as Remus struck Harry. At first, they were too shocked to move, then, to everyone's surprise, Harry struck Remus right back

"No one is ever going to hit me again, not without it coming right back at them" Harry then stormed out of the room and apparated to Eragon's room (since he's the heir to Hogwarts herself, he can apparate inside the castle without being detected or stopped by the wards)

"And there he goes again; you just _had_ to tell him about the submissive nature, didn't you?" Sirius started chewing Remus out, which was a pretty big switch, seeing as how Remus usually chewed Sirius out but, for once, Sirius knew something better than Remus did; never actually call the spawn of a Potter and an Evans a submissive or anything like that, not if you wanted to see the dawn any way. He remembered all too well James' temper, which came up when, on those rare occasions they disagreed, and the temper of Lily, seeing as how she had, more than once, tried to hex him into oblivion and just _barely_ missed his ass although he still had a small scar just above his backside when Lily sent a fire hex at him and set his ass on fire

"And then you had to go and strike him! After all this time of searching and looking for him, you strike him and send him off to Eragon's place!"

"Sirius, it wasn't my siren that was acting up it was my wolf! Everyone knows that beta's-"

"Finish that sentence and _I'll_ hit ya, ya idiotic old werewolf! Harry may be the packs beta but that does _not_ mean that you can just strike him when he gets worked up! If you recall, all through Harry's life, he's been played like an instrument or a marionette, and now, he has who he's pretty much going to spend the rest of his life with already picked out for him! Sure he said he had crushes on you and me, but he might have developed other crushes later on but there's no chance of that happening and you just had to tell him that, above everything, he's a submissive!"

"You done?"

"Yes, now let's go get our mate, _again_, before he decides to move to Canada or, or Bermuda!" Sirius then apparated just outside of Hogwarts with Remus close behind. He then marched up to Eragon's room, knocked twice, had Lestat open the door and came in. Harry was on the couch, with his head in Louis' lap and shaking

"Harry, I'm sorry for hitting you-" Remus started before Armand cut him off

"That's not the reason he's crying, werewolf. He's crying because, not only is he stuck as a hermaphrodite and, being a virgin, therefore, quite valuable, he has been discovered to be a Crocotta and even more valuable"

"What the hell is a Crocotta?" Sirius and Remus asked together

"The Crocotta is a wild animal that lives in India and Ethiopia. He is the offspring of a hyena and lioness, and has parts of both creatures" Lestat explained

"They were believed to be extinct, apparently the Potter line was the last one and they already had the wonther in their blood stream"

"The what?"

"It's a cross between a panther and a wolf, just as rare and just as valuable" Louis explained as he continued to rub Harry's back

"So, Harry is now worth more than Merlin and Le Fay's lives combined" Daniel said as he came in with some tea

"Milk or lemon Harry?" Daniel asked in soothing voice they had never heard the bird creature use before

"I've never had it with lemon before" Harry responded as he sat up. Talon then gave him his tea with a bit of lemon. Remus and Sirius stuck to their English tea with milk while Harry tried his Russian tea

"So, you see how important it is that you mate, and soon. But, I think that the three of you need to have a nice _long_ chat before you start fucking like minks" Lestat said as he took a sip of tea. Remus and Sirius chocked on their tea but, surprisingly, Harry didn't even blush. But, throughout the whole thing, while they were there, Harry never even glanced in their direction and, when it came to be time to go home, Harry was five steps ahead of them and apparated as soon as he was out of the castle

"This is going to be a _long_ night" Sirius grumbled as he walked outside of the wards and apparated home, hoping that Harry would listen to them and not bite their heads off. Remus was just hoping to find Harry there and not in some place like Siberia


	14. Chapter 14

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 14

When Remus and Sirius got home, Harry was sitting on the couch and looked like he was ready to either explode or rip their throats out with him sitting straighter than a pencil

"So, how are you feeling with the whole situation?" Sirius asked as he sat down

"I have just found out that I am one of the rarest creatures that is a mixed breed, I am now sought after because a person can fuck me either from the front or the back, not just for my money and fame and, I am stuck with people who are going to be able to tell me what to do and what not to do, and therefore will be able to control me, for the rest of my life; how the fuck do you think I feel?" Harry asked with eyes that were harder than stones and the venom in his voice made Remus and Sirius flinch but Sirius was determined to help Harry understand the deal of dom's and sub's

"Harry, this whole thing, deal has nothing to do with us being able to control you. Here, let me explain; werewolves, incubi, and sirens, there are, well, there are layers or a cycle that has to do with their mating. Now, I'm sure you've, er, heard things about these breeds, well, werewolves at least, and their matings. Most of it is just myth. The truth generally isn't known to the general wizard world, seeing as how they want nothing to do with us. _If_ any of the breeds' mate, it is because we've sensed something, something that seems to complete us, the way Remus completes me is how he's that little voice in my head that says 'this is a bad idea', even though I normally ignore that voice because I can barely hear it because an even louder voices screams 'do it man!'. Anyways, it draws us to that person. When we sense it, we release some pheromone that is sent out to them, kind of like letting their body know that we're in the area"

"You mean like how a lioness will do when it's mating season for them?" Harry asked

"Yes, exactly! Now, their body, in turn, reacts and produces their own unique pheromone that affects only their potential mate. This is the cycle that I spoke of before. Both of us have been feeling it whenever we are around you" At this, Harry frowned

"In this, uh, cycle thing, what happens if the human mate leaves?"

"Tough luck, basically. It's not like we haven't been with other people, aside from each other, but those were fleeting. They didn't complete us" Harry's mouth twitched for a moment. He couldn't help but like the idea that he could make Remus and Sirius happy

"This, Harry, is the reason that you might have been feeling a bit different lately. A werewolf, siren and incubus won't die if their mate leaves, but every instinct tells them that his life won't be much without his mate. Therefore, there's another level to this cycle, for protection. It's very subtle, Harry, so don't worry. No full personality changes or anything drastic. You just might start feeling a bit more, er, compliant around us"

Harry looked surprised and then nodded. So _that's_ why he felt compliant; he had to admit, for once, Sirius was explaining something far better than Remus was

"W-we don't want to take advantage of you, Harry. It's there to keep us sane. We can protect you better if you're in our sight. Not that we can't ever separate or spend large amounts of time apart or that you can't look after yourself (he said that part as he noticed Harry was glaring at him), which you have been able to prove that you can for the last few years, but, well, we become dominant" He looked at Harry apologetically

"How were you able to put me to sleep that day with Lako?" Harry asked

"Well, dominant sirens are able to mentally sing a song to their mates that can calm them, make them happy, or, as you experienced, put them to sleep. The submissive can do this as well, only theirs calm and/or make their mates happy; it's the dominant that is able to put them to sleep" Sirius responded

"Alright, now that that is cleared up, I meant what I said earlier, nobody is going to hit me without it coming right back at them" Harry said while looking ready to kill Remus

"Nobody is going to hit you Harry. Remus' wolf, who was acting like a complete and utter _asswhole_!" Sirius said with emphasis on asswhole as he fixed Remus with a death glare before he continued

"Just got worked up. I promise that the situation won't happen again" Harry then stood up and went over to the window where he laid his head against the cool glass

"I'll do the mating thing tonight, but only with Sirius" At this, Remus looked he was going to cry; now _he_ was the unwanted mate

"If that's the way you feel Harry" Sirius said and looked like he was in shock

"It is"

_Later that night finds Harry in Sirius' room while Remus was in his own; a room he hadn't been alone in since last year when Sirius offered the house as phoenix headquarters_

Remus could just imagine what Sirius was going to do to Harry. First, he was going to kiss Harry's beautiful mouth, slowly and teasingly lick his lips so Harry would allow Sirius' tongue entrance. Then Sirius was going to kiss his way down Harry's chest, stopping at his breasts and take one in his mouth and look just like a suckling babe while he brought a hand from his back (Harry's) to lightly caress his other nipple; causing him to gasp. Then he would go to Harry's stomach and proceed to tongue-fuck his naval while one had stroked his cock and the other played with his clitoris. He would keep this up until Harry screamed his orgasm for the entire world to hear

Remus didn't want to think any further on what Sirius would do to their mate so he closed the door, locked it, put up a silencing charm, got into bed, and practically cried himself to sleep while he wanked to the mental picture of his loves together

_Meanwhile in Sirius' room, Remus' thoughts were becoming a reality_

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this without Remus?" Sirius asked as he ran a hand up and down Harry's back

"Positive, he needs to learn the difference between calming someone down and bitch slapping a beta back into its place when it challenges its alpha's authority" Harry said with a hard look

"I guess he'll be okay" Sirius said with a sigh. He then started to kiss Harry the way Remus thought he was going to

**ATTENTION! IT'S THE MOMENT YOU SEX MANIACS HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: THE SLASH MOMENT!** Children, look away before your parents sue me for traumatizing you

As the kiss grew more heated, Sirius started gently pushing Harry towards the bed and, when the bed hit the back of Harry's knees, they fell onto the bed with Sirius straddling Harry's waist. When they broke off for air, Sirius started to kiss Harry's pale neck and was quite pleased when he heard the young man moan, showing him that Harry had a very sensitive neck

Sirius then kissed his way down his godson's chest until he came to those full breasts. It had been a long time since he had been with a female, but he was sure he remembered what they liked. He licked the left nipple, blew on it until it hardened, then paid the same attention to the other one. When they were both solid peeks, he took the right one into his mouth and started sucking on it, all the while _loving_ Harry's moans and brought his hand up to massage hit other breast

"You like that baby? It's about to get even better" Sirius said as he proceeded to tongue-fuck Harry's naval. Sirius had to hold Harry's hips down because Harry was squirming while he was moaning and, while the moaning was a turn on, the squirming was just distracting so, with a small charm, Harry's hips were immobilized which left Sirius' hands free to stroke Harry's cock, teasing the sensitive slit just so, and to play with his clitoris

"I s-suppose th-ha-at th-this is one of the g-good things about b-be-being a hermaphrodite!" Harry said before he screamed his orgasm for the whole galaxy to hear

"I guess so" Sirius said before he used his tongue to clean up the juice and cum that Harry had erupted. When he was done, he licked his lips, kissed Harry, letting him taste himself, Sirius said

"Ready for round two?" To which Harry eagerly nodded

"Alright then, on your stomach and don't worry about anything" Sirius said and Harry did as he was told. Sirius was not quite as dominating as Remus, but he _did_ like to do it doggy style. He got the jar of oil he kept by his bed side, dipped three fingers in it, and stuck the first one in Harry's tight channel

"Relax, Harry. If you're nervous, this will hurt more than is necessary" Sirius said as his finger searched for Harry's sweet spot

"Sweet Fucking Jesus! What the hell did you do?" Harry screamed but it wasn't in anger

"That, love, is technically called the prostate. Most call it a man's sweet or tender spot. But I've always called it that amazing little button that can turn any grown man into a stuttering puddle of goo" Sirius said with a smirk as he pressed harder on it and Harry _moaned_ like there was no tomorrow. He then added another finger and started stretching him while he continued to at least brush up against his prostate. When he added the third finger, he was certain that Harry's arms wouldn't be able to hold him much longer and he wasn't sure if he himself would hold out much longer either

So he pulled his fingers out, silenced Harry's whimper of protest with a searing kiss, oiled his cock and slowly entered. When he was fully sheathed, he gave himself a moment to relax and for Harry to adjust; Sirius was pretty well endowed

"Ready babe?" Sirius asked to which Harry just nodded. At first, Sirius was slow, but when Harry said

"Hurry the fuck up before I fall asleep here!" Sirius lost controlled and just _pounded_ into Harry; to which Harry loved. It didn't take long for either, Harry was a normal, healthy sixteen year old, and Sirius and Remus had been celibate ever since they found out that Harry was their mate (that would be, after the _first_ test, not the third)

**HOPE YOU SEX MANIACS ENJOYED THIS!** Any child that read this, just remember I _told_ you to look away!

"When will you mate with Remus?" Sirius asked as they came down from their high

"Maybe in a day, maybe two, but not much more than a week" Harry responded

"By the way, why did you bother talking about submissive Sirens when I'm part Crocotta and part Wonther?" Harry asked

"Well, when you mate with a Siren, the blood becomes shared, so you kind of become part Siren" Sirius explained as his eyes started drooping

"Oh" was all Harry said before he yawned and fell asleep. But he couldn't help but hear someone singing a sad song. Someone that sounded an awful lot like Remus


	15. Chapter 15

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 15

When Harry woke up, he felt a little strange. He felt like he had gone into his Great Dane form, but he felt heavier. He was about to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, when he noticed something; he had a gray foreleg that led into a black paw! He looked at the other one and saw that it was a golden color. 'What the bloody hell has happened now?!' Harry thought as he got up and felt something between his legs, which also felt much shorter than usual. He gulped and turned his head around. He now had a tail! Although it now looked rather odd; it was a lion's long, golden tail but, instead of just the mass of fur at the tip, it faded into a black color. Harry almost had a good purchase on the bed, until Sirius rolled over which resulted in Harry falling off the bed.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Sirius asked in a groggy voice

--I don't know. DO I BLOODY LOOK ALRIGHT?!-- Harry thought via telepathy. The tone caused Sirius to roll over and he was shocked when he saw what to be a cross between a hyena and a lion.

"So, I guess that this is your Crocotta form" Sirius said with a nervous chuckle

--What was your first guess? GO AND CALL ERAGON, YOU TWIT!!-- Sirius then jumped off the bed and was about to call Eragon when Harry shouted

--Will you at least put boxers on?! I highly doubt that Eragon and Lestat want to see your manhood! They see enough of each other as it is!--

"Oh, right" Sirius then pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and, as he ran downstairs to use the fireplace, Remus, who just woke up, was wondering just what was going on. So he went into Sirius' room and was surprised when he saw a cross breed on Sirius' bed

"Harry?"

--No, it's Pinocchio. WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS??--

"Point taken" It was then that Eragon, Tempest, Lestat and Sirius all came into the room

"So that's Harry in his Crocotta form huh?" Tempest asked

--It ain't the ghost of Christmas past doing the mambo sister-- Harry said while he moped. Eragon then performed a few tests to see what happened

"Well, that makes sense" Eragon said as he looked at the test

--WHAT DOES YOU BRAINIAC TWITER HEAD?!-- And Lestat and Tempest laughed at this; nobody had ever called Louis a brainiac twit before

"My oh my, but you are cranky in this form, aren't you?" Lestat asked with a smirk. But before Harry could answer, Eragon said

"You went into your Crocotta because you mated with Sirius. You'll probably go into your wonther form when you mate with Remus" Eragon said and Harry groaned

--Wonderful, but first things first; HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF _THIS_ FORM HERE AND NOW?!-- Eragon then waved his wand, said finite, and there was Harry, in all his naked glory, before Tempest loaned him her cloak

"From now on, whenever you need this form, just think hard about it, and you'll be a Crocotta" Lestat said before the three of them left, leaving three very awkward men. Well, two awkward men and one awkward hermaphrodite

"Uh, Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?" Remus asked. Harry was about to refuse, thinking that Remus could use another day or two to learn his lesson, until he really saw Remus. His eyes were red and puffy; there were bags underneath his eyes and he looked just all around horrible

"Alright" Harry yielded

"Um, I'll go and fix breakfast" Sirius said awkwardly before he pretty much ran from the room

"Harry, I am really sorry. Please, please forgive me; my wolf was just agitated because I forced it to be celibate all while you were gone. It blamed you for its problem. So, when you started acting up, he got mad and made me hit you! That's why I looked so shocked; I couldn't believe that the wolf would strike its own mate" Remus said

"But Sirius is the wolf's mate; I'm the sirens mate" Harry argued

"Either way, you are a mate and Moony should have recognized that" Remus said. Harry sighed; it was so hard to stay mad at Remus when he just looked so, so, well the word that came to mind was pathetic. Harry sighed again

"Alright, I'll mate with you tonight" At this Remus brightened

"But, we do it at my pace" Harry said and Remus just eagerly nodded before he gave Harry a small kiss. When Harry responded, Remus got a bit bolder and started to kiss more feverishly, until Harry placed a hand on Remus' chest and slowly, but gently, pushed Remus away

"Good things come to those who wait Remus"

"Screw that" Remus then kissed Harry's neck

"Which would you rather have? A quick five minute shag now before Sirius comes up and wonders what's keeping us, or a rather long love making session tonight?" Harry asked

"Hm, tough choice" Remus was about to get one more kiss in when

"Down Remus, down" Harry then stood up, transfigured Tempest's cloak into a proper set of t-shirt and shorts, which Remus drooled over when he saw they accented his very nice arse

"Come along Remus; if you want energy for tonight, you need to eat now" Harry said with a smirk before he skedaddled down to the kitchen

"What was that about?" Sirius asked as Harry came into the kitchen

"I've decided to be nice and mate with him tonight" Harry said as he sat down

"And, possibly, tomorrow night, he'll mate with both of us" Remus said as he too entered the kitchen

"Which shouldn't be much of a problem, seeing as how I am what I am" Harry said, looking a little glum

"Harry, you being a hermaphrodite just makes you all that more special" Remus said

"And, as you experienced last night, it does have its perks" Sirius said with a smirk as Harry blushed. The three then ate in silence for the rest of the morning. Harry then decided to go to the library. He found a book on werewolves and mates and laughed when he found something he found rather funny

"What's so funny chuckles?" Remus asked as he entered the library

"Listen to this wolf boy. '_When a werewolf sees someone touching their mate, they will get so insanely jealous that they will tear that person limb from limb_' As if you'd do that to, like, Ginny or someone!" But Remus found his werewolf surge at the thought of that little harlot near his Harry

"Uh, by the way, Remus? Are you and Sirius in trouble for killing Lako?" Harry asked and Remus felt his siren surge at the mention of the asswhole

"Not really; you see Sirius and I are protected by the law in a case like that. For magical beings, when someone harms our mate, we have the right to kill that person. And, seeing as how he hit you once before, we had more than the right" Remus said

"Oh, that's good" Harry said before he went back to his book. Remus sighed; there was no way that he would be able to stay in the same room as Harry for very long today at all. So he gave his mate a kiss on the cheek (A/N: facial, pervert) and left while a certain idea formed in his head to make Harry be _very_ happy that he agreed to mate with him.

Next chapter: Harry and Remus mate! We're also coming near to the end of this story so everyone get ready!


	16. Chapter 16

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 16

Remus spent the rest of the day fixing up his room. He transfigured his ugly old twin bed into a rather beautiful queen size, four poster bed. It had taken him a moment to decide on what colors the sheets would look best, but he finally decided on navy blue sheets (it had taken him a while to get Egyptian cotton, but he knew that it would be worth it), a soft violet for the pillow cases, and a gentle silver canopy. It looked magnificent, if he did say so himself.

He thought for another moment, and decided to change the color of his walls and to change his carpet as well. It took a few tries to figure out which color looked the best, but he decided that lavender looked the best. He also settled for a plush, soft gray carpet, which was soft on the foot. He then transfigured his old couch and chair into soft, black leather. He was then able to get many candles that smelled of jasmine (Harry's favourite scent) but refrained from putting them anywhere until he had the rose petals in place on his bed (who says that romance is dead?).

When he was almost done, he called Sirius up to be a consultant. We say _almost_, because he knew that there was something missing. When Sirius saw the old room, he whistled

"Moony, you could be an interior designer!"

"Thank you, Padfoot, but I know that there is something missing from this scene of-" Remus started but Sirius interrupted with a smirk

"Seduction?"

"I was going to say, love making, but, hey, that works too" Remus couldn't but laugh and smirk as he spoke. Sirius then looked around, trying to figure out just _what_ could be missing. Then he thought

"Why don't you try wine?"

"A) I don't know what wine he likes, if any, and, b) he's underage".

"Don't try that one Moony; we drank Fire Whiskey back when we were in our fourth year and, besides, he's only a month or two off. Also, he likes red wine".

"How do you know that?" Remus asked with a brow raised.

"Lestat and Armand also taught Harry Pureblood etiquette and that included being able to tell different wines from one another" Sirius said.

"Well, while I'm not exactly fond of the idea of Harry learning how to act like a pompous snob, at least it does give me a few ideas" Remus said as he rubbed his stubbled chin 'Huh, I haven't even shaved since I found out that Harry was my second mate' He thought with a grimace; Sirius may have looked good with a beard, but Remus just couldn't picture himself with one. A moustache, yes, but a beard, no.

"I think that you should also wear nothing but tight leather pants, that includes you going commando" Sirius said with a smirk as he left the room

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK THERE ARE TIMES THAT YOU ARE AS INSANE AS THE WEIRDO MEMBERS OF YOUR FAMILY!!" Remus shouted, to which Sirius simply shouted back and Remus could hear the smirk in his voice

"I KNOW!!" Remus was then left grumbling while he put a robe on, and apparated to a place that he knew sold leather clothing (Sirius had once dragged him there. Well, maybe that's not the whole truth. Alright, it was the other way around, but that's not the point). He looked around until he found exactly what he was looking for, paid for them (by charging them to Sirius' account; it _was_ his idea), then went to the same spot where Harry had gotten his tattoo's and piercings. He got his right ear pierced with a rather small chain that had an emerald at the bottom of it. He then had his hair dyed back to its natural auburn color. He then apparated back to his room to find that Sirius had brought up a very old bottle of red wine from the cellar, with two wine glasses. 'I suppose that, there are _some_ advantages to being a pureblood' Remus thought to himself as he started getting ready. By five o'clock, he was ready.

(You are all lucky that I just had a good lunch, or else I would be stopping right here)

Harry and Sirius had dinner in the kitchen and Harry was wondering just where Remus was. As if knowing what was on his mind, Sirius answered

"Remus is up in his room, as he has been ever since he left you in the library"

"Why?"

"He said that his siren and wolf were so eager, that he was worried that they'd make him hurt you or something" Sirius said while looking apologetic for his friend

"I suppose that that is good point for him" Harry said and then he voiced something that was on his mind

"Sirius, will anything big happen when the three of us mate?" Sirius thought for a moment before answering

"Well, for one, our magic will all be joined. Secondly, we may develop a mind link, which allows us to talk to each other without us necessarily being in the same room. And, thirdly, although this one is just a possibility, during the week of the full moon, you may start to have Moony's, uh, horniness" Sirius couldn't help but blush at the last bit

"I never noticed him being horny near the full moon" Harry remarked

"Well, during the day, he's normal, it's during the night that he's about as horny as a teenager" Sirius said the last part with a chuckle. That was when a little note fell from the ceiling, and landed in Sirius' lap

"A little trick we marauders came up with when we were in detention" Sirius said at the confused look on Harry's face. He then read the note.

'_Send Harry up after he's finished dinner, and _don't_ let him do the dishes'_

"It says here that you are to go up to Remus' room after you're done and, no, you are not allowed to do the dishes" Sirius said as he looked at his godson. So, Harry finished his meal, and then went upstairs. Before he entered Remus' room, he made sure that looked acceptable with a dark green satin shirt and dark blue jeans; he was just happy that Amber taught him a spell that could hide his breast and that Remus and Sirius didn't mind if he didn't wear a bra as long as he was in the house (just why, he didn't want to know).

He knocked on the door and heard Remus say

"Come in" When Harry saw Remus' room, he was in awe; who would have thought Remus, quite, shy Remus, who wore ugly patched clothing, could make such a glorious scene for seduction? And when Remus came in from the bathroom, he almost drooled. All he was wearing was _tight_ leather pants, and he had an earring on. Not to mention, he looked years younger from having his hair dyed to what looked like auburn and he shaved his stubble off, leaving only his moustache. All around, he looked like a complete and total sex god. The smirk wasn't helping one bit.

"Hello Harry" Good Lord almighty! His voice sounded no longer like honey, but more like it was whiskey coated. Harry was getting both hard and quite wet between his legs

"Hi" Harry said, and was a little ashamed that it came out a little higher than normal. 'I can face the Duck Lord, but I can't face Remus? Some saviour' Harry thought sarcastically. He was brought out of his thoughts by Remus chuckling, which sent shivers down Harry's spine, and pouring two glasses of very good red wine. He handed one to Harry and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Harry couldn't help but blush as he sat down on the bed. The two were silent as they drank their wine. Who ever told Remus that he liked red wine, and the smell of jasmine, he was either going to throttle them, or thank them until Harry couldn't help but ask

"Who are you and what have you done with Remus?" Remus chuckled as he sipped his wine, this sending all the more shivers down Harry's spine

"I've kidnapped him and am holding him for ransom, love" Remus replied as he ran his finger tips down Harry's spine quickly. 'If he keeps this up, I'm going to come without him even kissing me first!' Harry thought as he tried, and failed, to keep his body under control. He had never thought that he would be such a large sack of putty underneath the, as he had come to see, very skilful hands of the, usually shy, werewolf.

"So, what's with the whole redecoration to make this place jealous of the Dali Lama?" Harry asked nervously

"I wanted the perfect setting in which to do... certain things" Remus said and it sounded like he was actually _purring_ the 'perfect'

"What 'certain things', exactly?" Harry asked. 'Oh, that's a good idea Harry; act innocent _after_ you've shagged with Sirius' a little voice, that sounded suspiciously a bit like Snape, said. 'Quiet you' He bit back.

"Seducing you" Remus said as he gave a light kiss

"Mission accomplished" Harry said as he practically crashed his lips to Remus'. Remus then cast a spell that cast the wine glasses to the other side of the room and gently pushed Harry onto his back

**SEDUCTION TIME OVER! NOW TIME FOR THE LOVE MAKING! AS HADES SAID IN HERCULES, "SO MUCH FOR THE PRELIMINARIES, AND NOW ONTO THE MAIN EVENT!"** (Sorry folks, I just like Disney a lot)

Remus then used a spell that banished their clothing, and groaned at the skin on skin contact. He then ended the spell that hid Harry's breasts from sight.

"Never hide yourself from me Harry" Remus growled as he gently bit into Harry's neck. He and Sirius had agreed that they wouldn't place their mating marks onto him until all three of them bonded. He barely noticed that Harry nodded. He then gently bit at Harry's 'oh-so-sensitive spot that could almost make him come just from the touch' behind his right ear (did anybody wonder just _why_ he had his left ear pierced?)

"Tell me what you want pup" Remus growled as he licked the spot, making Harry whimper

"I, I liked it w-when S-Sirius licked my ni-nipples" Harry admitted and Remus growled for two reasons. One, because that sounded damn well sexy coming from his mate's mouth, secondly, because he was a little ticked off that Sirius got the first taste (cough-Moony's thoughts-cough). He then lowered his head and bit Harry's nipple rather roughly, to which made Harry scream in ecstasy.

"Like that?" Remus asked, knowing the answer. He then licked the nipple and blew air onto it, which made Harry pant.

"You know, you're starting to sound like a bitch in heat" Remus said (A/N: Don't get angry at me! Give me a reason used the bitch line first!) and found Harry getting more aroused

"So, you _like_ it when I talk like that, huh?" Remus asked

"Uh huh" Was all Harry was able to say

"Then I wonder how you would react to me saying something along the lines of I want you to turn around, so I can spread your cheeks (A/N: Now you've got it right, perverts), and lick that virgin (at least to a tongue) entrance while I make you feel things that Sirius was unable to?" Remus thought aloud as he pretended to look contemplative. Harry's only response was a moan as he turned around

"Well, someone's an eager slut" Remus chuckled before he swooped down and latched his mouth onto Harry's entrance. He proceeded to lick, nibble and suck the sensitive entrance, making Harry scream in delight. When Remus' mouth leaves, he chuckles at Harry's whimper of protest

"As much as I love your taste, my cock is begging to be in you" Remus said as he pushed in, without lubing

'Are you insane?! You could have hurt him!!' Remus screamed at the wolf

'Maybe, but, personally, I mean, this is just me talking, but I think that he liked it like that' The wolf thought back and Remus was surprised when he actually heard Harry moan. He then proceeded to pound into Harry, loving the moans. He then reached over and pinched a nipple and chuckled at the gasp. He then reached down with his other hand and massaged Harry's balls. While he was pinching and fondling, he felt Harry's balls tense up and whispered in his ear

"Come all over my hand like the dirty little slut that you are" Harry then screams his orgasm as he comes even harder than he did last night

**END OF LOVE MAKING! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**

Remus then cleaned the sheets with a quick spell, and gently lays his second mate down on the soft bed

"I had no idea that you could be so, so-" Harry tried to find the word so Remus started throwing some to the wind

"Charming? Romantic? Sexy?"

"Dominant!" Harry said and Remus chuckled

"Well, that's what you get when you cross a wolf with a siren" He then yawned, followed closely by Harry and had _just_ enough strength to pull the sheets back so he and Harry could lie underneath them, put all the candles out (Safety first you know!) and the two fell off into a deep slumber.

Well, unfortunately, the next chapter shall be the last /sigh, I hoped that you've all enjoyed it!


End file.
